¿Habría llegado a escucharme?
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Si alguna vez me hubiera escuchado, quizás las cosas no hubieran terminado así.


Todas las mañanas igual que el día de hoy me levante y fui directo a la venta, para ver al joven chico que estaba en la casa de al frente haciendo un poco de magia. El chico era opuesto, joven, loco y podría llegar ser un peligro para todos nosotros los magos del mundo, pero de igual manera yo sabía que él me gustaba y no iba a dejar que otro chico me lo quitara. Aunque nunca había tenido el valor de decirle nada porque ese chico era nada más y nada menos que mi mejor amigo, Gellert Grindelwald. Acabábamos de graduarnos de Hogwarts y yo cuidaba de mis hermanos todos los días, pero aquel día salí de mi casa y fui a ver a mi amigo incluso antes de que mis hermanos despertaran. Camine por el césped con mucho cuidado y al llegar a donde estaba mi amigo le dio un abrazo, el no respondió mal a mi abrazo pero a los segundos me estaba apartando con sus manos.

-Sigues igual de cariñoso que siempre- Dijo Grindelwald mientras que se disponía a probar un nuevo hechizo en un árbol que estaba a dos metros de las casas-deberías madurar, Albus.

-Mira quién habla de madurar- Dije mientras comenzaba a reírme de Gellert Grindelwald- el que aun sigue jugando con la magia, el que no sabe qué hacer con su vida y lo peor de todo el obsesionado con las artes oscuras.

A Grindelwald siempre le molestaba que le dijeran que tenía una obsesión con las artes oscuras pero era verdad, como era posible que pasara todos los días de su inútil vida inventando maldiciones o hechizos perversos que podrían matar al primero que toque. Tenía toda la inteligencia para triunfar como una persona normal, interesa por hacer el bien pero desde chiquito estuvo en el mal camino.

Mi joven amigo se estaba metiendo a su casa cuando le tome la mano, lo mire directamente a los ojos y lo supe si no era ahora nunca más podría detenerlo. Con la mano derecha que es la que tengo libre saco mi varita, apunto a mi amigo y este me apunto a mí con sui varita. Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez por todas, agito mi varita para intentar desarmarlo pero no pude. El se logro soltar y ahora sabía que no me iba a dejar vivir, era mi vida o la suya. El me lanzo una de sus extrañas maldiciones, con un simple hechizo protector como "Protego" logro hacer que la maldición no llegue hasta donde estoy, corro hacia mi casa y me escondo detrás de la casa pero mi amigo ya ha perdido los estribos y con un "Bombarda Maxima" destruyo toda la casa hecha de madera. "Mis hermanos estaban dentro" pienso con rabia y entonces levantó mi varita con rabia, comienzo a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro pero al parecer nuestra poderes mágicos son casi iguales de fuertes. Mis hermanos Ariana y Alberforth lograron salir de entre los escombros se pusieron justo debajo del árbol donde Grindelwald estaba probando su hechizo. Los hechizos seguían saliendo a diestro y siniestro, ambos estábamos bastantes heridos pero ninguno se daba por vencido seguíamos lanzado hechizos y hubo un momento en que dos hocicos rebotaron, se morfo una gran nueve negra entre mi amigo y yo entonces escucho un grito que provenía de donde estaban mis hermanos. Cuando la nube se va algunos minutos después veo que Alberforth está sobre la ensangrentada Ariana, no lo pienso dos veces y grito: "_Disillusion". _No me toma mucho tiempo hacer que Grindelwald olvide este día, hacer que piense que todo lo que paso no fue así y luego de esta forma podría matarlo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. "_Expelliarmus" _pienso en mi mente y el hechizo funciona a la perfección, la varita de mí amado enemigo llega a mi mano.

-Pienso ser cruel contigo- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos y entonces moví mi varita para realizar el último hechizo- Oppugno.

Una manada de pagaros comenzó a comérselo, pero entonces vi como Alberforth se acercaba con su varita en la mano y conjuraba un hechizo para torturar a mi mejor amigo dijo: "Crucio". Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos cuando vi a mi amigo casi muerto, entonces lance un hechizo protector hacia a él e hice que los pájaros carnívoros desaparecieran.

-No le hagas nada mas- Dije mirando a mi hermano quien no paraba de llorar- está a punto de morir no vale la pela ensuciar tus manos con alguien sin importancia.

Me acerco a mi amigo con cuidado, el me toma la mano y yo no me niego entonces me atrevo hacer lo que no había hecho en toda mi vida, me arrodille junto a mi amado y lo bese. Al parecer a él también le agrado mi beso, pues él me beso con las mismas ganas que yo a él y entonces segundos antes de que muriera le tome ambas manos. Le iba a decir lo que sentí por él, no podía dejar que muriera sin saber lo que sentí por el realmente todo estos años.

-Te amo- Dije pero entonces vi que ya estaba muerto.

¿Habría llegado a escucharme?, la respuesta a esa pregunta tal vez era no pero siempre me miento a mi mismo diciendo que el si escucho las últimas palabras que le dirigí palabras que lo podrían a ver cambiado todo. Luego lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas como si estuviera a punto de despertar, pero era imposible. Gellert Grindelwald estaba muerto, debajo de mi lleno de mis lágrimas pero estaba muerto y nunca podría volver a vivir. Mi hermano me tomo del brazo y me obligo a irme, caminamos hasta el árbol donde estaba Ariana en aquel lugar me tire sobre mi hermana y la abrace sin aliento, sin ánimos, sin ganas de seguir vivo. Hice un pequeño hueco y la enterramos bajo aquel árbol, en el que murió a manos de su hermano es decir yo o a manos de mi amado. ¿Quién la mato?, nunca podríamos saberlo. Pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, nunca más volvería a enamorarme pues aquel día entendí que perdí a lo más preciado en mi vida: Mi hermana y mi trágico amado. "Te amo" repeti en mi mente y por arte de magia en mi mente se formo una pregunta: "¿Habría llegado a escucharme?".


End file.
